


Chaotic Cupid

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cupid!Alec, First Meetings, Fluff, Flustered and clumsy Alec, Human!Magnus, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 03:39:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec is an angel, a Cupid, who is sent on a mission to help Magnus find his soulmate. Things are going great... that is until Alec gets distracted by how hot Magnus is. AlecCupid.exe stops working and he ends up stabbing himself with the other arrow! Uh-oh!





	Chaotic Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shiorino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiorino/gifts).



Alexander was an angel, well, a Cupid to be more exact and he was sent on the Earth with a mission. He was there to help Magnus Bane find his true love as it was said to him that the human had relationships in the past that all ended badly for him, so he was sent on Earth to help find the man happiness in love. For a Cupid, Alec was...  _ grumpy,  _ not really too fond of his job either, because he just couldn't stand  _ lovey-dovey _ feelings, shuddering as he slowly slipped through the window of Magnus' loft, wearing his glamour and he then looked around the place. Right! This should be more than easy. He'd shoot one arrow into this Magnus guy, then he'd get the connection to whoever Magnus' soulmate was, shoot them too and somehow destiny would bring them together!

Alec quietly crept inside of the apartment and started looking around the place. The glamour was there to help him stay hidden from the eyes of humans, which made the job a lot faster and easier. Alec tucked in his wings and then summoned his bow and arrow, slowly walking around. Well, Magnus was supposed to be home, so they told him! And just when he was about to start rolling his eyes and whining, he heard something from the door on his right and he slowly perked up, hunching his back and slowly headed that way!

Slowly, he took an arrow into his hand and pushed the door open, steam welcoming his face and he narrowed his eyes. What the hell was that place?! Alec  _ still _ couldn't see Magnus, but he heard the water running and he narrowed his eyes.  _ Ah!  _ So this was what the humans called a bathroom, no? There stood a shower, the glass all foggy and Alec narrowed his eyes. Luckily, his arrow could go through objects, so he had no difficulties really with aiming the arrow and shooting it. Much to his surprise, Alec heard a loud ''ouch!'' coming from inside the shower and he narrowed his eyes. Magnus could feel that?! Huh, strange! Humans could usually sense the ‘’arrow’’ when their soulmate was in a walking distance, so it was really odd!

Alec then waited for a little bit, because usually the bond with humans’ soulmates needed a few seconds to form for Alec to find the other partner, but now he felt nothing as he waited for minutes there on edge. Then,  _ finally, _ he felt something, but it was strange. He quickly reached around for another arrow and he narrowed his eyes as he felt his heart fastening a little bit and there was this funny feeling in his stomach...  _ butterflies?!  _ Okay, what in the world was going on?!

Magnus was happily enjoying himself in the shower, the hot water washing away the worries of the day and he smiled. It was definitely a long day, but he was happy that he was finally home. A shower was very much needed and he was having fun until he felt something startling him. He didn't know what, but he suddenly felt something  _ shooting _ him right above his ass and he jumped, turning around and he narrowed his eyes, because he couldn't see anyone. Well, why would he, it was kind impossible. Then he kind of came to the conclusion that he just probably hit his back against the handle of the shower door and continued with soaping up his body and humming away the melody of his favourite song. 

Alec, on the other hand, was getting impatient out there as he didn't dare to move away. Maybe he missed? But that was impossible, he always hit his targets. He never missed, he was the best at archery among Cupids, and so it made no sense. But something was definitely off! He lowered the hand that was still holding the arrow and tried to figure out what went wrong. Well, he'd shoot a second one after Magnus would be done over there, which was taking  _ forever _ by the way, and aim when he would get a clear look at him. As he was thinking, the water suddenly stopped running and Alec was still absently thinking about the whole thing. Maybe his mojo was lacking, he heard about things like this happening and- and- and then the door of the shower opened! And Alec had seen the face of God!

Magnus opened the door of the shower, looking around for his towel, stepping out and Alec was just... staring. Okay, but no one had told him that this Magnus guy was so good looking! And his body was carved out of marble, Alec's eyes travelling up and down, taking in a sharp breath when Magnus turned around and  _ holy mother of God!  _ For Alec was blessed in every way possible, hoping and begging that Magnus would cover himself up. Luckily, he did just that, a purple towel soon wrapped around his hips, which didn't make it much easier for Alec, who was now observing one of the water drops slowly travelling down from Magnus' chest, to his belly, then getting lost in the towel.  _ Why was he there again?  _ Alec had forgotten all about his important mission. 

Then, the man  _ smiled _ and Alec felt his cheeks heating up. As Magnus was combing his hair, he was smiling as he was watching his reflection in the mirror. He didn't know why, but suddenly he felt all giddy and excited, his heart happily dancing in his chest and he just couldn't stop smiling. It was definitely a weird feeling, but he couldn't help himself. He almost felt like he was... floating! And Alec was just taking everything in, admiring the work of art in front of him! Oh, God was definitely showing himself off when he created  _ him. _

The Cupid was so lost in his own little world that he didn't even watch what he was doing. The arrow was still in his hand and he wasn't being careful at all. He was much more consumed by how the towel was slowly sliding off of Magnus' hips and even though he wished before for him to cover up, Alec was slowly begging that the towel would fall off and then! Alec felt a stab at his leg, letting out a loud yelp.  _ What the fuck happened?!  _ The arrow was in his leg! Doom crept in when Alec realised what he did and he let out a scream so high pitched that it catapulted Magnus up and he quickly turned around.

''Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ ouch,  _ this fucking hurts, fuck!'' was pouring out of Alec's mouth, but he was still positive that he could get the arrow out of his leg before it would be too late. Besides, the arrow never stuck with someone if the other person wasn’t their soulmate, so Alec wasn’t too worried until he tried to pull the arrow out of his leg, but it wouldn’t budge. “What the actual-” shrieked Alec and his heart started beating faster. “Get. Out,” he said as he was pulling onto the arrow, which was now slowly disappearing and Alec was panicking even more. “No, no, no, no, no! Mom and dad will  _ kill _ me. What the fuck is happening? This can’t be true!” was chanting the Cupid, who was slowly losing it.

While Alec was having his mental breakdown, Magnus was backed back against the corner, quickly grabbing for his bathrobe and was just… so confused. Who the hell  _ was _ this guy? Where the hell did he come from?! How?! The door was locked, he made sure of it before. And through the window was kind of impossible since he was living very high up, shaking his head. Was he in his loft before he came back home? Now Magnus started panicking and grabbed the closest thing that he had next to him, which was his comb. He needed to get this  _ maniac _ out of his apartment.

“Who the hell are you and how in the world did you get into my apartment?” asked Magnus loudly and was preparing himself to throw his comb at Alec, who quickly looked up and froze.  _ He was seen?!  _ But how?! That was impossible, it really was! His glamour! Alec looked down and realised that the arrow was already absorbed all within him and he shook. Magnus could see him! Before, he couldn’t feel the connection with any other human! And he ended up  _ shooting _ himself in the leg, the arrow stuck and now gone and…. Alec’s head was spinning. Was he Magnus’  _ soulmate?!  _ No, that couldn’t be, it was-

“You can see me?” asked Alec.

Magnus’ jaw dropped to the floor; he was cleary dealing with an idiot! “Of-of course I can see you,” said Magnus and then rubbed his forehead. “Now tell me who you are before I call the cops,” said Magnus and Alec made a step closer to him, Magnus reacting quickly and he threw the comb at Alec, who was offended and let out a loud yelp as the comb hit his forehead; bull’s eye!

“Why the hell did you do that for?!” shrieked Alec.

“Why… you’re asking  _ me?! _ ” asked Magnus in disbelief. “You’re the one who broke into my apartment and-”

“I didn’t break in,” said the Cupid.

“Well, I certainly don’t remember letting you in myself,” said Magnus stubbornly and then reached over for the bottle of shampoo and threw it at Alec as well, who barely avoided it. “Get the hell out,” said Magnus and then moved to the toilet, where the real weapon was; a plunger! Alec cocked his head to the side and then started moving back again when Magnus was coming closer with that fucking thing, now holding it above his head and Alec gulped. 

“Put that down,” said Alec.

“Um, no thank you. I have a maniac in my apartment, I think I’m going to hold onto this,” said Magnus and then glared at Alec. “Now tell me who you are, or I’ll kick you,” said Magnus and took a swing with the plunger against Alec, who was now shaking his head. 

“I’m Alec,” said the Cupid.

“Oh, quite the vivid description you’ve painted there,” deadpanned Magnus.

“Listen, Magnus, put that thing down and-”

“You know  _ my _ name?!” asked Magnus and then backed away. Who the hell sent this guy over?! He knew his  _ name _ of all things and Magnus’ tight around the plunger tightened. “Who-who sent you?” stammered Magnus and then took in a deep breath. Alec sighed; how the hell was he going to tell him who he really was and- “Tell me!”

“Well,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “The things is… it’s a bit complicated,” said the Cupid and pressed his lips together. Magnus frowned; it didn’t seem that complicated to him. He broke into his apartment! There was nothing else he needed to know! 

“Doesn’t seem complicated to me,” said Magnus and slowly lowered the plunger, but still wasn’t backing away. Oh, no! “Start explaining yourself,” demanded Magnus.

“I’ve been sent here by…  _ people, _ ” said Alec and Magnus narrowed his eyes. What?! People?! What people?! Was he wanted?! Oh, no, was this Alec guy like a hitman?! But-but Magnus was innocent, he didn’t- he was very much confused. “I’m on a mission,” said Alec and Magnus raised the plunger again, because he started coming closer. “Put that down, we need to talk,” said Alec and Magnus was about to strike him.

As Magnus took another swing, Alec’s body moved on its own and his wings suddenly sprung out, wrapping around him and he hissed then Magnus hit him with the plunger. As soon as Magnus saw the wings, he released the plunger and let out a scream that wasn’t human, backing against the wall as he was staring at Alec, now the bow and arrow out on display for him to see and Magnus was panicking. Oh, no, that was it! He was going to shoot him! Alec rolled his eyes as Magnus continued screaming and he covered his mouth with his hand. 

“Shush, you’re too noisy,” said Alec and Magnus’ eyes were open wide when he looked into Alec’s eyes and didn’t dare to move, the wings now tucked away again. Magnus stopped screaming and he was now only observing and watching, Alec quickly hiding the bow and arrow. However, his real glamour still wasn’t working. Again, what the hell?! Alec couldn’t understand and Magnus was slowly relaxing when he felt something else; the fear slowly faded away and as Alec backed away a bit, Magnus blinked. 

_ Oh! _

Now that he took a closer look at this… angel (?), Magnus noticed that he had freakishly long eyelashes. And his eyes were so warm and brown and… Magnus cleared his dry throat, pressing his lips together as his heart skipped a beat a little bit and he then cleared his throat, but couldn’t muster a word. What was that feeling?! He was still very freaked out, but again he felt really giddy on the inside, sighing happily. He truly was an angel, his eyes were just… If they met under different circumstances, Magnus wouldn’t be really opposed, because he was  _ wow.  _ Quite stunning and gorgeous, but…  _ he had wings! What the fuck?! _

“What are you?” whispered Magnus.

Alec clicked with his tongue. Well, it was good that he had the ability to make people forget things, so he just told him the truth. He’d take care of it later. “I’m a Cupid,” said Alec and Magnus started laughing out loud. A  _ Cupid?!  _ Really, out of all things, he decided to go with that lie?! Alec didn’t appreciate Magnus laughing at him like that and he crossed his arms on top of his chest and gave him a very stern look. “It’s not funny,” said Alec.

“Oh, you’re serious actually,” said Magnus and stopped laughing, then slowly the realisation was sinking in and he was-  _ oh, my!  _ So Alec was a Cupid?! But… how?! And why?! “So, um, what is a Cupid doing here?”

“I was sent on a mission to find your true love… well, a soulmate if you will,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes. “But, you’re um, well,” said Alec as he didn’t know how to tell Magnus that he majorly fucked up with his mission. “The thing is… I think my arrows are broken,” said Alec and Magnus frowned. So, still had a chance in the love department?! Magnus kind of gave up on finding someone as he had zero luck!  __

“Broken?”

“Yes, I shot you with my arrow, but it didn’t work,” said Alec.

“You  _ shot _ me?!” asked Magnus. “While I was in a shower?!”

“Um, yes?” asked Alec and his face heated up when he remembered what happened before and he was slowly slipping back in his chaotic mood. It was always two moods with Alec; either he was all composed and grumpy or he was a chaotic mess; nothing in between. “But-but I was supposed to feel like a connection with your soulmate, but that never came,” said Alec and Magnus’ face fell. Ah. So no soulmates for him then. He kind of figured, but it was still kind of sad. 

“Ah, so I’m a lost case then, huh?” asked Magnus. 

“Well, then something else happened,” said Alec and his face was now bright red. “When I saw you… stepping out of the shower, I might have gotten…  _ distracted, _ ” said Alec and looked down, Magnus perking up when he saw that look on his face. Instead of being mad, he was amused now, because the Cupid’s embarrassed face was adorable. 

“Distracted?” asked Magnus and grinned. “Liked what you saw?”

“What?!” shrieked Alec and chaotic Cupid was placed on spot. “Yes… I mean  _ no! _ ” said Alec. “I doesn’t really matter,” he then said, his head spinning as he was walking around the bathroom. “The thing is! Magnus, I think we’re soulmates,” said Alec suddenly and Magnus arched an eyebrow. “I kind of ended up stabbing myself in the leg with the fucking arrow,” said Alec and Magnus’ jaw dropped. 

For a Cupid, this one was really a mess! Adorable and so… clumsy. Magnus started laughing out loud and Alec was just angrily looking at him. It wasn’t funny! “Wow,” said Magnus and wrapped his arms around his stomach. “For an angel you surely are a mess,” said Magnus and shook his head. “Stabbed yourself… this is  _ gold! _ ”

“It’s not my fault, you were too hot-” started Alec and then bit his tongue. “I-I mean-”

“Do go on, clumsy Cupid,” said Magnus. “You were saying?”

“My point being,” huffed Alec. “If it was a mistake, the arrow would easily go out, but it  _ didn’t _ . If two people are meant to be, then, well,” said Alec and rubbed the back of his neck and Magnus’ eyes widened when Alec continued telling him  _ everything.  _ At first Magnus was laughing again, but then he soon realised that this was reality and… wow! So, apparently, he had a soulmate of his very own! And it was an angel, a Cupid! Who was a chaotic mess, now again stammering, trying to apologise for fucking this up for Magnus. 

"It's okay, I-"

"Never mind," said Alec as he was still intending to make Magnus forget all of this ever happening. That why Alec lifted up his hands and then clapped, Magnus frowning as he had no idea what the hell the other was doing. "You will now forget everything I said," said Alec and clapped again, working his magic and Magnus cocked his head. 

It didn't work at all and Magnus snorted. "You didn't hypnotize me, you doofus," said Magnus and started giggling, Alec horrified. Why wasn't his magic working when it came to Magnus?! It made no sense at all!

"My magic isn't working," said Alec and clapped again. "You will forget me and-"

"Aw, such a pity," said Magnus, interrupting Alec. "Maybe your charms don't work on me because I'm your soulmate?" asked Magnus and Alec pressed his lips together. "So if what you're saying is true," said Magnus as he finally believed. Given the wings before, it  _ had  _ to be true. "I guess I'm stuck with you," said Magnus with a grin and Alec was apologising again.

“I’m so sorry. I didn't mean it. I mean I'm so,  _ so _ sorry,” said Alec. “I know you probably wanted like someone cute and-”

“Well,” said Magnus. “My type is tall, dark, handsome and clumsy,” said Magnus, hoping Alec would get a hint. “Kind of an airhead as well,” he added.

“Pity I’m not a girl,” escaped past Alec’s lips.

“You got that part about them being an airhead?”

“Um, yes?!”

“It seems I really do have to spell it out for you, huh,” said Magnus and shook his head. “I’m into you,  _ duh,  _ so maybe it isn’t the worst thing you being my soulmate,” said Magnus and Alec’s jaw dropped. 

Alec wouldn't mind Magnus being his soulmate at all! He was a human, but Alec didn't mind it and in fact he would be honoured if Magnus actually wanted to be a  _ thing.  _ But, it was all so sudden! Alec had never been in a relationship and he didn't even know how dating worked. He really was a chaotic cupid and Magnus was now having fun watching Alec having his minor freak out. "I, um, I would like you as my soulmate too, but I've never dated?" said Alec and was now pacing around, Magnus softly giggling. "I don't know how this works. Do I have to do something or? I just ask you out or-"

"You sure you're a  _ cupid?"  _ asked Magnus as he found it hard to believe. Alec didn't say anything and he just hid himself with wrapping his wings around him and Magnus started laughing again. "I'm sorry, I was kidding," said Magnus and Alec slowly peaked from his wings. "Tell you what; first we can get to know each other a bit better. I'll make us some cocktails," said Magnus and Alec nodded. Yes, he'd like that. "Then we see how it goes from there," suggested Magnus and Alec nodded again as speaking left the building.

"Okay," croaked Alec and Magnus grinned.

"Fabulous," said Magnus and smiled. "Let me just put on some clothes," said Magnus and Alec gulped.  _ Right! _

"I'll wait for you in the um, other room. Yes, okay," said Alec and quickly stormed out of the bathroom, Magnus still dumbfounded but was laughing as he quickly slipped into a T-shirt and some comfy sweatpants. 

Then the cocktail time came, Magnus finding Alec in the living room as he was politely sitting on the couch and then his face brightened when he saw his _ soulmate!  _ Magnus made yummy cocktails and Alec was completely in awe as they were getting to know each other. Magnus was makeup artist, who promised Alec to show him where he worked on their first date. Which was happening in a few days! Alec was a mess!

Magnus was… Charmed by Alexander. Their meeting really was something else, extraordinary, but ordinary was boring anyways. He was still weirded out about the cupid part, but he had all the time to get used to this. Besides, he could feel something special between them. Like Alexander said; the arrow wouldn't have worked of they weren't destined to be together in the first place!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading  
> Leave a comment if you enjoyed it ;)


End file.
